Talk:Matsuri
Title Image I think the Matsuri's title pic should be her part 2 appearance since her appearance in part 1 was filler. i know its fillers but its not like its completly randomly made up. she look exactly like that in part 2 but with a different outfit. fillers arent completly unofficial. it's not like the producers making the fillers decided to do something completly different to naruto Argument AMTNinja, SuperN, could you please stop the revert war and talk this out? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :The piece he is editting in is pure speculation. I understand what he's saying about a character, few have seen, looking like Matsuri in the game but no concrete proof or anything else to it. Most characters in the Naruto series already look alike and games most definity use the same model dozens of times to save time. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 00:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, still, I wouldn't say it total specualtion, as there are a few concrete coincedences, as to same hair style, clothing and the fact that she's in the sand village. Many games add nudges to real characters and that sand chunin obviously had to be a nudge to Matsuri! AMTNinja 00:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's still speculation. Narutopedia doesn't support speculation as many pages have had such information removed from their pages before. A picture of said character in the game(with facial view) would dull many oppositions. The community can then decide from there. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 00:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4 It says that she was in it at the infobox but on the trivia it says that a person LOOKS like her. It is not confirmed that it is her so i sayit should be removed :She might still appear somewhere else in the game. Can anyone confirm? Omnibender - Talk - 19:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Chūnin? Seeing her participating in the war, shouldn't she be listed as a chūnin? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 14:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :No, she is a genin unless Kishimoto says otherwise. She wasn't there in the manga.--''Deva '' 14:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Still, it's not as if the Naruto wiki doesn't take the anime into consideration sometimes (as all the information on filler characters and episodes show). Besides, the talk about her being a chūnin was specifically written to say she's only one in the anime, not in the manga. Also, the description of her outfit in war shouldn't have been deleted; it was just saying what she looked like in the actual episode. If you're going to mention that she was present in the anime episode, you might as well describe the change in her outfit. (talk) 02:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC)A Wikia contributor We take information from the anime when it doesn't contradicts information from the manga. Manga never said Matsuri was promoted. If this information is to be listed, this should stay in the trivia section until confirmed by the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 03:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm for Chunin (anime only) ... this is a different case as Konohamaru because this one is "canon" to anime while the OVA contradicted previous Naruto fillers and and manga--Elveonora (talk) 13:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :One I don't think you can enter that value in the rank section- it's a drop down box. Secondly, it is possible that the animators made an honest derp because they wanted the adoring fans to swoon over Gaara and that they didn't pick up in the whole nobody less than chūnin to participate.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:16, May 4, 2012 (UTC) So should we list her as Chunin since she is part of the division ? "_" --Elveonora (talk) 21:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :But suppose she's a jōnin? --Cerez365™ (talk) 00:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Question, is her rank even given in the 3rd databook ? --Elveonora (talk) 16:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, she is a genin.--''Deva '' 16:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I remember that once her rank was given as Jounin ... but that was likely from some bored guy or before the databook said so.--Elveonora (talk) 16:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Here her rank moves from Academy student to genin in the third databook.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:24, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Then it's settled, animators making up their own fanon :) --Elveonora (talk) 16:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Discussion about chunin rank Well, the episode today (June 28 - 2012) show Matsuri discution about Kekkei tõta, and Shikamaru explain this to her. At least, she participating in fourth shinobi war, so, isnt better to change her rank to chunin? If she is a genin, why she is participating in war (obs: she has some dialogue with temari and shikamaru, so, isnt only a figuration) ? ~~Uchihatengu~~ Matsuri's age? Where or when does it say that Matsuri is 17? I don't recall her being that age in the databook. The last I read, she was around 13 - 14. If she's 17, she'd be older than Gaara himself; Wouldn't she? Erika5114 (talk) 04:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ....... I thought that was in the databook. I didn't add it there myself, to be honest. --X29 04:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I have the databook. It says Matsuri is defiantly 17 years old.--'NinjaSheik' 04:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Then, this case's closed. --X29 04:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I found it! page 187. Case closed indeed. (talk) 08:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) All of the databook ages for first time databook characters are always age at appearnce, so she was 17 in the beginning of shippuden when Gaara and the rest were 15, she would actually be 18 by the time of Sasuke's betrayal of Orochimaru ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :I suggested we would update the character ages since we can use x (for example Naruto) as a template some time ago--Elveonora (talk) 12:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Matsuri's English Voice On the DVD's English Credits it says that Matsuri is voiced by Laura Bailey during the Five Kage Summit Arc. Ichigo341578926 (talk) 18:06, October 15, 2013 (UTC)